Brothers and Lovers
by AmytheaRose
Summary: Two friends discovering that not only is their bond of brotherhood and friendship deeper than they thought. What they knew of themselves and each other is changing quickly. Will the jealousy of another destroy them? Dean Ambrose/ Roman Reigns/ SLASH. If you do not like slash, please make another selection to read. :)
1. Chapter 1

** This story is a work of sheer fantasy/fiction, it in no way reflects upon the real lives of the men who play within this creation of nonsense. I do not own Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns or any other names associated with the WWE, I am merely letting my naughty muse run loose. If Slash is not your thing, kindly back away from this story and check out some of my other works, or the multitude of other great authors on this site. Thank you! :)**

It had been a long time since the 'Brothers' had worked together much less been able to chill out together. Now in the shared hotel room after a tag match Dean and Roman sprawled out on their beds, the television was on but neither was really watching it. They'd come up from the bar maybe twenty minutes ago, a couple of beers each hadn't mellowed them out much from something that happened earlier. If anything they were in worse shape now because of the beer.

Running his hand through his unruly curls Dean thought about earlier, Roman, his friend, brother and former Shield-mate, they had been through everything together, well, almost everything...Earlier coming back into the locker room bouncing off the walls, laughing in delight at the fact they had a great tag match together, things were kind of like old times. Like they were before he left to film that damned movie, and Roman went out after emergency surgery. Bouncing into the locker room, laughing, fist-bumping and giving each other high fives they talked a mile a minute as they undressed.

Something happened, he couldn't say what, it started when his attention was drawn to the scar from Roman's surgery, his mood sobered.

"Does that give you any trouble?" As the big Samoan looked down, his attention was not on the scar but the growing swelling in his black pants. Opening his mouth, he paused before answering, obviously realizing what Dean meant.

"The scar, no."A slight reddening of the big man's face was amusing. Looking up with a look Dean couldn't read then slowly grinned. "This other thing, gives me all the trouble in the world!" Realizing Roman was talking about his cock, Dean felt his own cheeks warm. His mouth felt dry, he nervously licked his lips as he felt his own cock twitch, then start to swell.

More than once he'd seen Roman with Seth on his knees greedily sucking down all he could get from Roman, or with his pants down, bent over, whining like a bitch as he begged Roman to f**k him harder than he was already was. In spite of it all Ro wasn't a rough lover. Seth loved to take it hard. He was probably getting it from Kane or Hunter now, or both, he was such a slut. Roman took a couple steps closer, he looked hesitant. He had never participated, but he had no problem watching them.

"Bro?" Dean looked into Grey eyes as Roman came closer. The big man's voice was a whisper.

"Yeah man." Ro was almost touching him he was so close. Dean would be the first to admit he didn't do well with other men in his 'personal space'. Roman though, it was okay for him to be there.

"You ever give it or...take it?" The question really made Ro anxious. He was so close, for the first time he noticed the wicked cologne Roman used, the smell of his sweat, strangely exciting. Roman's incredible Grey eyes looked into his as he shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I...uh, when I was younger experimented with a buddy, we didn't do much, just jerked each other off. We could barely get our dicks hard much less cum. He did try to suck me off a couple years later, he wanted to top me but after he tried to jam a finger up my ass I lost all interest in playing." Roman was standing so close, that sexy, chiseled body that the women were crazy about. His cock began to ache with need, not from some rat he could quickly find and f**k, tonight he wanted something else.

With one more small step forward, Roman's body connected with Dean's, from their chests to their swollen cocks still clad in their pants. Feeling jolts of electricity rip through him from his aching cock outward. Dean's breathing caught as he stared into Roman's eyes. When Roman shifted his hips slightly, rubbing himself deliberately against Dean, both men moaned softly. A big hand reached to slowly rub at where their throbbing cocks touched.

"Damn Ro! Feels..feels so.."

"Feels good!" The bigger man whispered as he slowly undid Dean's belt then jeans, undoing his fly and pushing the thick fabric down. Unable to react much less stop the man he called brother from stripping his pants off and rubbing his aching parts, it was okay, this was Roman...When Ro's black cargo pants dropped, and the protective underwear pulled away, what was hiding beneath sprung free, a thick and very impressively sized cock that rubbed against his own.

Massaging Dean's hard-on through his briefs with his hand before rubbing against him with his cock, Roman kept his eyes locked on Dean's face. Not sure how to react or what to do, Dean accepted what his friend and brother was doing. It felt so f**king good. As his briefs were pulled down he watched the big hand of Roman reach to carefully free him then gently circle his thickness and gently stroke him a couple of times. His needy cock was weeping over the delicious contact. His hips shamelessly moved into the motion of Ro's hand.

When Roman lined that big cock up against his and began to stroke them together, his eyes rolled and his head fell back, and his hand came up, his fingers brushing Roman's as he reached to help rub their cocks together, both moaning softly at the wonderful sensations. Their hips flexing into the motions, hands working together.

"So f**king good Ro." The touch of soft lips on his throat made him jerk and groan loudly. Electrical shocks went straight from his throat to his cock.

"Let's head for the shower," The deep rumble in his ear whispered. "We won't have to worry about clean up." Dean turned and moved automatically at the suggestion. His brother's arm snaking around his waist as they walked into the tiled room. Turning on the water on two adjoining showers, they turned toward one another.

The big Samoan looked into his eyes again as he reached to rub both of their cocks together, Dean never questioned his actions, this was okay, this was his brother, it felt so damned good, and it felt right. The fat cock of his brother rubbed his, both heads were dribbling a little pre-cum. His more than Ro's. He'd seen him hard before, but only in glimpses when Seth was giving him a blow job or bent over taking it up his ass. He wasn't considering letting the behemoth up his ass, but it felt good rubbing up against his.

"You've watched me f**king Seth..I've seen you jerking off as you watched us." Roman kissed his throat and used his body to slowly push Dean against the cold tile wall making him hiss as his bare skin connected. "It's really hard to be f**king someone you no longer care about while you're watching someone you do care about getting off to what you're doing. All I wanted to do is push Seth away and come to you." Kisses across his throat while they rubbed against one another, thrusting and stroking had rendered him voiceless except for the moans that escaped.

"Wanted your beautiful body beside me, wanted to be the one getting you off." Once he started talking, Ro let it all out, Dean was stunned by the revelations but he was okay with it. He wasn't gay, had no intention of sucking on a man or anything else but what was happening with Roman, it was okay. It felt great. Pinned to the wall by the bigger man as both of their hands worked together, he reveled in the pleasure. Nibbling along Dean's neck, kissing his way along the blond's scruffy jaw line, Roman's eyes locked on his lips as he licked them, his tongue poking out as a matter of habit.

The sensation of Roman's tongue brushing his was electrical, his Blue eyes flew open wide, looking into smokey Grey ones filled with lust as they peered back. Licking at his mouth slowly until Dean allowed their tongues to connect again, Roman moaned in delight and initiated the first deep kiss they shared. Starting slow and almost chaste it was soon wild and sloppy. As their lower bodies demanded release, the stroking, groping and kissing grew wild. Hard thrusts of hips, moans, soft curses as Roman kept their bodies tightly together as they grew closer to their climax. He was the first to moan out affirmation of his climax. Burying his face in Dean's shoulder as he jerked hard on them both, he tried to hold back his yelling.

"Cumming!" Roman's loud groan, hard thrusts and the feeling of the streams of his release splashing the both of them set Dean off on his climax.

"Damn RO!" Struggling to rub against one another as the jerky motions slowed. Panting hard, feeling more satisfied than he had in ages, Dean smiled as he felt the nuzzle in the crook of his neck. Calming, they slowly pulled apart. Looking into each others eyes once more, they kissed slowly then pulled away to wash. Starting to wash themselves, they ended washing each other and kissing deeply under the hot spray of water again before leaving off to dry off and dress.

Walking out of the locker room, Dean reflected on what they had done, it had been good and he was at peace with it. As they started to leave the arena Dean's composure was almost lost in a fit of jealously when a simpering Seth sidled up to Roman and boldly propositioned him. Roman put his mood in a much better place by flatly refusing the request.

Heading out to the Hotel Roman drove, they had plans to check in, hit the bar for a few drinks then get a good night's sleep before heading out to a new location tomorrow. At the bar Seth tried again to proposition Roman, then flat out begged in whiny whispers. Roman merely glanced at him like he was a dirty fly buzzing around. When Seth glanced at Dean with a desperate look, Roman's jaw clenched slightly, making Dean feel a flutter in his chest. At Seth's second glance Dean crooked his finger in the 'come here' gesture, the thinner man with the two toned hair sidled between he and Roman, pissing off the Samoan. Whispering to Seth, he made the younger man pale and Ro grin evilly.

"You want my cock up your ass Sethie? If I f**k you I am going to do it to hurt you! I will rip your ass up and leave you bleeding. You won't walk right or sit down comfortably for at least a week!" Seth took off quick. Roman smirked.

"That wasn't very nice Bro."

"F**k nice! That sniveling shit was lucky you spent the time you did with him, let him go take it from Randy or Kane, even that f**king bunny from Adam Rose's Rosebuds, he doesn't deserve you!" His voice was a nasty hiss, he blushed a little, realizing he sounded possessive. Roman was smiling at him. Tossing back his third beer he shook his head.

"I'm done!" Dean finished his beer.

"Me too, let's get out of here." They paid their tab and headed into the elevator. At peace in the silence until they shut and locked their door, Dean stripped down to his briefs and sprawled on his bed after washing up. Roman washed up and wearing basketball shorts sprawled out on his bed. There was a few awkward moments then Dean looked over at Roman, Grey eyes were watching him from the other bed. He had to clear his throat twice.

"This is a damn big bed to be sleeping in alone..." Ro smiled and got up, heading to lay beside Dean who was moving to make room for him. As they settled comfortably beside one another, the sudden rush of heat in his groin made him squirm uncomfortably, with a soft chuckle a big hand reached to cover the sudden rise in his briefs...

"Let me help you with this..." The husky whisper made him moan and surrender to a blazing hot kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a damn big bed to be sleeping in alone..." Ro smiled and got up, heading to lay beside Dean who was moving to make room for him. As they settled comfortably beside one another, the sudden rush of heat in his groin made him squirm uncomfortably, with a soft chuckle a big hand reached to cover the sudden rise in his briefs...

"Let me help you with this..." The husky whisper made him moan and surrender to a blazing hot kiss.

Moaning loudly as Roman's lips covered his, forcing his tongue in to rub deliciously with his, Dean arched up as the big hand palmed his quickly growing cock. Roman broke off the kiss and sat, reaching to pull Dean's briefs down then off. Licking his full lips the big Samoan looked him over then smiled at him. Trailing his hand up Dean's inner thigh he smiled when Dean moaned loudly, separating his thighs.

"Been dreaming of this." Roman whispered. Lowering his head he began to kiss his way up Dean's thigh. Rushes of tingles ripped through him, as Roman crawled to move over him and pushed his thighs wider apart. As Ro trailed his hands gently over his thighs, Dean felt his nerves tingling all over sending wild jolts straight to his cock. Throbbing wildly as it grew to full erect size, it begged to be touched. He reached for it but Roman shook his head. Moaning as kisses and nips ran up and down his inner thighs he was helpless but to squirm and try to be patient.

"Ro!" His hips moved upwards as Roman sat up again between his thighs.

"Easy, I know buddy, I know, shhh." Raising his head Dean looked at Roman and watched him lick his lips as he reached for Dean's aching cock.

"Oh God Ro!" Moaning out loudly as a big hand, so hot and strong circled his stiffness. Arching up, he laughed out a little as a delicious motion started up and down his shaft he felt goosebumps rising, making him shiver. Dean licked his own lips and moved into the motions. Noticing the huge swelling in Roman's shorts he grinned.

"Ro...drop your shorts." The big Samoan smiled and rose up onto his knees, watching Dean's face as he slowly slid the fabric down off his ass then down his front, allowing his own stiffness to spring free. Dean swallowed, licked his lips as Roman pushed his shorts completely off then reaching for Dean's cock again, stroked it a couple of times before moving closer to stroke it with his own, rubbing both of their cocks against each other for a minute before flattening out over Dean, rubbing their cocks together between their bellies.

Hovering briefly over Dean's face before lowering a smoldering kiss to his lips, Roman began to move his hips, grinding himself into Dean. Moaning loudly at the exquisite sensation of Ro's heavy cock and balls rubbing against his as his hot tongue slid into his mouth was incredible. As they kissed, his hands tangled in the long wavy hair that fell about them like an ebony curtain. Ro broke away to nuzzle at his neck as they flexed and moved against each other.

"Damn it Ro! You're such a beautiful sexy bastard!" Roman laughed and nipped his neck gently. He felt those big hands all over his torso, felt so f**king good! Groaning loudly as his nipples were tweaked gently, Dean bit Roman along his jaw line. Thrusting slowly, moving their bodies rubbing their heated bodies together, both making soft sounds of pleasure.

"Damn, you feel so f**king good like this!" Roman nuzzled the crook of Dean's neck and slowly sat up straddling the blond, running his hands all over Deans neck, shoulders and chest. His looks of appreciation and lust as he looked over the body below him were easy to see. Scratching his short nails lightly down Dean's torso, grinning as he shivered, Roman rose up a little to grasp both of their cocks and stroke them together. Moving their hips against one another Dean smiled at the wickedly delicious contact. Who'd of thought a few weeks ago he'd be with his best friend, rubbing dicks and getting off together, naked, loving it, and being totally cool with it. Ro's gorgeous body above his, straddling him, rubbing his heavy balls against his own. The big Samoan, tattooed with perfectly sculpted muscles with that long wavy hair trailing across his shoulders looked like a freaking god.

A thin layer of sweat was growing on both of them as they moved. Roman looked into his eyes, leaned down and kissed him hard, plunging his tongue in to tangle with Deans. Releasing their cocks, laying back down on top of him again, then breaking off the kiss, Ro began to slide down his body, kissing, licking and nipping all the way down his torso. A hot puff of air across the head of his dripping cock made Dean moan happily. Planting his forearms across Deans thighs, Roman lowered his head and gently kissed the damp tip of his cock, running the tip of his tongue up the slit slowly, grinning evilly as a loud groan was wrenched from Dean.

That hot tongue set off electrical like charges that raced through his body, Dean sat up part way, making Roman force weight down on his thighs.

"F**k Ro! God...damn! I.. Oh GOD!" Yelping out as Roman sucked the head of his cock into his his blazing hot mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip. "Son of a f**king Bitch Ro! I...Ohhhh Damn!" Two more swirls of that tongue and Roman began swallowing and his cock slid deeper into his mouth. When he began to bob it was almost Dean's undoing. Groaning loudly, unable to form words as his buddy deep throated him with an expertise he could never have imagined.

Ro's big arms kept him from thrusting upward to much and choking him. When he was balls deep in that hot mouth, Ro hummed a little making him cry out loudly as the vibrations made his cock twitch wildly and something was triggered deep inside him. Completely lost then to the waves of delight as he felt the suction increase, Dean whimpered and thrashed around, moaning out Roman's name repeatedly. A scream escaped him when he felt a big hand grasping his balls and massaged them firmly.

Slowly releasing his cock, letting the wet girth flop against his belly, Roman lowered his face to nuzzle his balls. Arching up in sheer ecstasy, tangling his fingers on long wavy locks as he felt Roman slowly sucking on each of his balls, back and forth.

"Love that your so smooth, hardly any hair here." The soft statement coming right before Roman leaned to lick right up the thick vein of his cock, and start rubbing firmly on a little spot behind his balls. The effect was electrical and quick, like a lightening strike. Sitting up yelping, he caught the wicked look from Ro.

"What the f**k was that Ro?" Leaning up to lick at his lips then kiss him, Roman chuckled.

"Wanted you to know what it felt like to have your prostate rubbed on. Didn't think you were ready for my fingers, I know there's no way in Hell you'd take my dick. Lay back down and let me give you a damned good time baby boy." Both men blushed at the endearment that escaped. Dean lay down watching his best friend as he lowered his head to swallow him back down to his balls. Moaning as Roman began to bob on him again and rub that little spot, his eyes closed as he let one of the best sexual experiences he'd ever had, unfold.

Thrusting slowly into the hot mouth as the sweet suction and that strange new pressure began again, Dean moaned loudly, enjoying the exquisite pleasure. Looking at Roman he saw Grey eyes watching him through long flowing black hair as he began to bob up and down. While he sucked wildly Ro was jerking himself off, that thick throbbing length that Seth begged for. Reaching out to run his fingers through that beautiful mane of hair and clear a path to see his eyes. Those smoky Grey's so damned sexy.

Dean was getting so close, this wasn't how he wanted to finish though, he wasn't sure he'd get what he suddenly wanted, he didn't even know where the damned idea came from!

"Ro, Ro! Ease up man, lay back beside me." Slowly letting Deans soaked cock slide from his mouth, looking confused the big man complied. Sitting up slowly, his cock instantly pissed it wasn't in a wonderful hot mouth. Looking over that incredible body, he was startled to feel his hand land on Roman's shoulder and glide across that broad chest and work downward. He rose up to his knees, unsure of what he was doing, but by Roman's actions, he understood it. Rising to kiss him hard, nip at his lip and stroke his cock, Roman lay back down and spread his thighs.

Locking eyes with his best friend, feeling like he was in a daze, Dean reached down to grasp Roman's cock and his own and stroked them together briefly, making them both moan, then he was suddenly laying on him, grinding their aching cocks together, moaning into the fierce kiss they shared. Roman's hands were all over him, his strong legs had wrapped around him and he was rubbing back against him hard.

"That's it! Oh god that's so damned good! More!" The big man was moaning loudly. His hand slipped between the two grinding bodies to rub the two leaking staffs together. It only took a couple more thrusts and they were both hollering out their climaxes, splashing each other with their hot fluids. A wicked hot kiss as they calmed, grinning at each other before slowly untangling from one another, was followed by several more.

Slowly getting up to shower together, kissing and beginning to touch each other more, they washed up and climbed into Roman's bed to sleep, comfortably lying side by side, touching, and eventually spooning during the night. Dean woke to teeth against his shoulder, nibbling just hard enough to wake him and make him laugh. Their naked bodies were nestled nicely together, warm, comfortable and both sprouting morning wood.

"Turn around." The deep voice of Roman made him smile. A big hand slid around to firmly grasp him. "I had a damn good time last night, one of the best ever, but it didn't end quite the way I wanted." Dean turned with an eyebrow up waiting to see what it was Roman had wanted. Throwing back the blankets, licking his full lips, he glanced at Dean. Then firmly grabbed his best friend's swollen cock firmly and began to stroke him slowly

"I meant what I said last night. I want you, in all ways you let me," Roman leaned to kiss Dean hard on the mouth. "And anyway you want me...I'm yours". They kissed deeply, Dean moaning loudly, his mind running wild...

** Thank you for Reading and Reviewing! :) xoxox 3**


End file.
